Worldly Escape
by ShadowShinigami13
Summary: Rated PG for some characters' language...May be moved up...This is another Bishi-world story! It takes place 3 years after Anya comes to the Bishi-world.
1. The E mail

Selena: Hi! This is my second attempt at making a story. I am basing my story off of Songwind's story Bishonen and Bishoujo! and I suggest you read both Bishonen and Bishoujo! and Bishounen: Demoonica's Story Book One, if you haven't already, because this one takes place three years after their story and they are both really good stories!  
  
Miana: Hi! I'm Selena's Yami! *waves* I will keep Selena in line.Well onto the disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own the Bishi-world. We would also like to say we do not own any of the Bishonen or Bishoujo mentioned in this fic, so please do not sue! We do not own all of the trainers mentioned in our story either.half of them will belong to other Authoresses....  
  
Selena: Now on to the story!  
  
Tasuki: It's about damn time!  
  
Miana: Oh shut up Tasuki!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Worldly Escape  
  
Chapter 1: The E-mail  
  
By S&M  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Storm? Why can guys be such jerks sometimes?" Selena asked one of her companions.  
  
To tell the truth, Selena was sitting on the ground with her back against a very large, very old, weeping willow. Storm was actually an unusually large wolf, and Selena was sitting in the company of him, two white tigers, one fox, one white fox, a pure white horse, and what would appear to be another fox with fur of a lighter shade than normal and smaller than the normal fox kit, to an outsider.  
  
Her ankle-length golden-blonde hair was pulled back in a French braid, yet two gatherings of hair had escaped the braid and hung down to mid-chest, on either side of her face, framing it. Her large Blue-Silver eyes sparkled with mischief and annoyance. In all respects one could mistake Selena for a Bishoujo, a younger version of Serena at that, and yet she wasn't exactly human either..  
  
Having been irritated to no end by her triplet brothers, Elf and Peter, she had come outside and sat down in the sanctuary of her favorite tree. Sighing, she idly pushed a stray lock of hair behind a long, pointed, elven ear.  
  
"I might as well check my E-mail, since I conveniently brought my laptop with me," she muttered, opening and turning on her laptop.  
  
With a series of beeps the laptop booted up and she clicked on the link to her e-mail. To her surprise she had five e-mails.  
  
"Ooooh, someone must really like me to give me this much work to do!" she said, giggling at her companions' expressions.  
  
The first one was from her brother, who was in England, telling her he missed her and that he would come visit over the summer. The next three were from various family members asking how she was doing and wondering if she had managed to finally get over the "tragic accident" that had brought about her best friend's death.  
  
Selena glared at the computer, "Argh! It's been three years, eight months, nineteen days, four hours, ten minutes, and 13 seconds since his death and they're JUST NOW ASKING THAT?!?! How do they even KNOW about that? Jeez, my family is scary!"  
  
Fifteen minutes of calming her self down later, Selena clicked on the last e-mail curiously. This e-mail's return address was bishinet@partner.bishi.org (ok, please don't click on that.It's not a real e-mail..I made it up.). Out of pure curiosity, Selena scrolled down to look at the content.  
  
"What the? A site address.No message.No nothin'.Ok.Well, won't hurt to see where it leads!" she shrugged and clicked on the link.  
  
She blinked, totally confused now. "What the heck? A Pokemon site? But.No message in the e-mail, a link that leads to a demented Pokemon site.What the hell is going on?" (Selena: Ooooh! Lucky you, this character does not usually swear. So enjoy is while you can!)  
  
A huge picture of a black and silver ball that looked a little too much like a Poke-ball from said show and the word "Bishonen!" under it on a black backround had appeared after clicking on the website link. Below that was a picture of an anime character.  
  
"Bishonen.the definition has expanded due to fangirls worldwide," she raised an eyebrow as she continued reading. "It generally means any anime guy that's cute and somewhat feminine, masculine characters can and are included in this definition. Examples, Goku from DBZ and Quatre from Gundam Wing.I was wrong this isn't a demented Pokemon site. But what's with the the def.? I should think any real fan of Anime would know what Bishonen are."  
  
(Miana: Please excuse our boldness Songwind, but we are half-using the E- mail thing from your story.Please forgive us!)  
  
Underneath the definition there was a picture of a girl a few years older than her winking and holding a miniaturized version of the ball shown above. Another area of writing underneath the girl's picture caught her eye. Curiosity gave her no choice, so she read it.  
  
"Here is where you can combine Pokemon and the Bishonen you love. You can capture them with bishi-balls (shown above) and take care of them as you wish. Like Pokemon, you may train them to fight, to protect you or just to have around when you want company. If this was real I'd go in a heart beat," Selena told the computer, which did nothing in reply, "Although I bet the bishonen would go nuts within the first hour.Especially if this kinda was real and was open to the public, although I doubt very much that this isn't open to the public as it is, crazed fangirls would glomp everything in sight, and I mean everything in sight, even the trees.Scarey thought.Moving on!"  
  
The thought that maybe she should go find her brothers and kill them crossed her mind briefly as she continued to read. In all honesty, Selena really didn't understand exactly why she felt compelled to read on. She had had her fair share of Mary Sues doubled. This, whatever it was, couldn't possibly be much different.  
  
"Join our group of trainers and enjoy your own Bishonen! Fight in gyms, train in class rooms, or just aimlessly wander around the world of Bishonen!" Selena stopped to think, rethink, and consider that. "Must be some kind of new high-tech virtual game or something," she said thoughtfully, looking at the sky, "What the heck? I got nothing better to do, besides the oppressing fact that I must kill my brothers. But that can wait 'til later, can't it?"  
  
She followed the page a little farther down. "Aha!"  
  
She had found a link that said, "Make me a Trainer!"  
  
"Well, I wonder how interesting this world will be!" She grinned at her furry companions, and clicked on the link. Nothing happened..Or so it seemed. "Faulty link, huh? I wonder what got me so excitedly curious in the first place." The screen turned white. "Wha-?!?!" She stared in confusion and wonder as the screen slowly changed from blindingly white, to black. "What is going on? Never in my life have I seen a computer do something as odd and ridiculously confusing as this. Can it be that my laptop is dying on me? No, that wouldn't make sense, it's still pretty new! It's probably malfunctioning, I probably just need to restart it and then it will function correctly again."  
  
She moved to push the restart button and found, to her total bewilderment, that she couldn't move. Her voice, in form of a yell for help, got lost somewhere between her throat and her mouth. When she tried again, this time to scream for all she was worth, her voice died on her tongue. In stead of panicking, she took a deep breath and calmed herself, then forced her mind to settle down and wait to see what would happen. She turned her eyes to the screen once again and was surprised to find a swirling vortex colors consisting of light green, baby blue, lavender, black, white, silver, and gold.  
  
She went back to staring at the sun, or attempted to. It didn't matter where she looked she was surrounded by the vortex of swirling colors. She became dizzy and blacked out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Selena opened her eyes to see someone she had not seen for a very long time. "Papa!"  
  
She ran into her father's embrace, happiness making her head buzz.  
  
"Lena, you are entering the world where your true destiny lays," her father told her softly.  
  
"But Papa, I thought." Selena's mind buzzed in confusion.  
  
"It was not to be.She thought wrong.Now are you ready to face the world whose portal you unknowingly clicked on?" He asked.  
  
"Of course Papa, but where are we?" She looked around at their surroundings, which she couldn't see save for the white, even her father wore white. White leggings, white boots, white shirt, white vest, white cloak, and a white sheath for his sword.  
  
"We are in the dimension between worlds," he replied.  
  
"Oh." she still felt as confused as hell.  
  
"Something I should tell you about this world, there was a.problem.with a mad scientist three years before, be careful what you say about that time. People are still wary," he cautioned, "now, it is time for you to take your leave and join the people of this other world."  
  
"Papa.what about.I can't just." she protested.  
  
"They will be told. Keep an eye on your surroundings, you may just find some surprising things." he assured her.  
  
She nodded, resigned to her fate. Darkness once again swept her away.  
  
The man sighed. "You better be right about this-her, Celebithil.If she gets hurt."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back in Selena's world, behind the weeping tendrils of a very old weeping willow. In the grass near the base of the trunk facing the way leading back to a very large mansion. Seven imprints in the grass told of seven various animals who had lain there not moments before. Another imprint in the grass against the trunk of the willow told of a human-like personage who had sat there. A black ribbon, caught on one of the higher branches of the willow, fluttered in the breeze, telling the story of the girl who had once worn it, but never again.  
  
Sorrow would be found and remembered forever that day.One memory never to be forgotten in eterniy.The wind carried the voice of the beautiful young maiden who would never again sing into the wind.A voice lost forever.Gone into another world altogether so that others may not follow.The forever weeping tree sighs as it remembers the golden days when children were forever laughing and playing around its trunk and yet it does not straighten, does not stop weeping, for a willow is forever condemned to weep.The sound of a child laughing fades into the past, what one would give to hear and see that child again, just one more time.What is left of the voice whispers of things long dreamed of.  
  
'Worldly escape.'  
  
'..Goodbye in.eternity.'  
  
'..Good.bye.'  
  
TBC.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Selena: So? What do you think? Do you like it? Yes? No? Please answer me!  
  
Miana: Any confusion you might have concerning this chapter please bear with us and wait for the story to unfold, this was only the beginning remember.  
  
Kagome: And don't worry, S&M aren't just thinking this up as they go along. Selena is so excited about this story that she can't sit-  
  
Inu-Yasha: *somewhere out of sight off to the left* ITAI!!!! Dammit! How many times do I have to tell you to watch what you're saying, wench? I told you! Don't open your mouth before you think! Damn wench.  
  
Selena: Hmmm.*watches scene unfold* He is dead.  
  
Miana: You got that right!  
  
Selena: Bai bai Inu-chan!  
  
Inu-Yasha: *still out of sight* THAT'S NOT MY DAMN NAME!!! GET IT RIGHT DAMMIT!!!  
  
Selena: Why? And.Never mind, Kagome wants to talk to you!  
  
Kagome: And you have what right to teach me a lesson? I did not ask you to tell me what to do! It was a mistake! I slip of tongue! *is seriously POed* Now. *looks deadly in a calm sort of way* I want you to sit (*thump*) down right here! *points to patch of grass beside her* And you will sit (*thump*) right here until I say you don't have to sit (*thump*) here anymore.I know very well that I must think before I speak,  
  
Inu-Yasha: Mmrph! *out of sight but is on ground looking up with grass in his mouth*  
  
Kagome: Actually.*walks out of sight on left* We're leaving.See you guys!  
  
Miana: Bye! Ok, *turns back to readers* now we will have to leave you too.  
  
Selena: We would like to ask you to please review! My other story is a complete failure, nobody likes it, so I'm thinking about taking it down. I want to know if this story is any good in the early stages. If not, I'll trash it. Oh, and we apologize for any weird zig zag lines, we made a mistake on Microsoft Word and it is impossible to delete them! Ja ne! *waves*  
  
Miana: Thank you for listening to us rant! Ja ne! *also waves* 


	2. A Journey Only Just Begun

Selena: Konnichiwa! Second chappie finally posted! Hey! I have a really cool quote to share! "Funny isn't it? How many try and thrive to find their soul mate, their other half and when they do they die or their soul mate is claimed by another." Sad huh? Anywayz...  
  
Miana: We would like to thank our first two reviewers for reviewing! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!  
  
gimeGohan- Thank you! We will try, although we barely keep up with our blog, but whatever! We like the story! It's really interesting...You're so lucky, and sure we'll add you!  
  
Songwind- Umm....Scary...Cult? Oh oh! Can I (WE!-M)-WE be number somethingorother 13? PLEASE???? I, Selena, LOVE the number 13! I was even born on the 13th of August! I am OBSESSED with the number 13! I HAVE to be # somethingorother 13! Thanks for the praise! Oh, me and Mia here *points at Miana* have been going stark crazy with ideas! Ok, making up stuff now....Err...CRAP!!! Never mind...look in story! *gives Songwind-Chan a # 13 plushie-thingie* *turns and gives one to gimeGohan too*  
  
Selena: For being our first two reviewers!  
  
Miana: *sweat drops* Don't ask me....  
  
Selena: Oh, and Lady Demoonica...We will be borrowing and enhancing some of the stuff you brought in, in your fanfic, k? ^_^' We hope you won't mind...Please don't mind!  
  
Miana: I know, she doesn't make sense...Again, I repeat, Do not ask ME....  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own- ARGH!!! Go back to chappie one to see Disclaimer...Thank you, hace-err...I mean have a nice day...(CRAPO now I'm using SPANISH words instead of English....*sighs* I better start learning Spainglish...because hace does NOT translate into have...-S)  
  
Yuki: Now on to the stor-  
  
Kyo: DAMN RAT!!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!  
  
Yuki: *sighs* Stupid Cat...*graps Kyo's ear and drags him out of sight* *sounds of a one-sided fight are heard* Hey Momiji? Would you take over please?  
  
Kyo: So your giving your job to the RABBIT?!  
  
Momiji: (SO CUTE!!!!) Hai! Please go read the story! Bai bai!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Worldly Escape Chapter 2: The Beginning Adventure By S&M  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Selena opened her eyes again, she knew she was no longer in her world. Sitting in front of her was a boy and a girl around her age, along with a bunch of Bishonen and Bishoujo she knew. She also acknowledged that it was evening.  
  
Taking a closer look at the boy and girl, Selena noted that the girl had mid-back light brown hair and flashing hazel eyes. She was wearing a white t-shirt, with navy blue sleeves, shoulders, and back that said "Keep away! I bite!" a pair of bell-bottomed dark blue jeans, plain white socks, and sneakers completed her outfit. A head-band kept the girl's hair out of her face and a heart-shaped locket dangled on a delicate-looking chain around her neck. She appeared to be busy making dinner. The boy had short, blonde, curly locks of hair and green-grey eyes. He was wearing a black t- shirt that said "Parents beware! For I have a bad attitude and I like it!" a pair of faded blue jeans, white socks, and boots made him look like he was a bad boy and he knew it. He also wore a pair of fingerless leather biker gloves, his leather jacket hung on the lowest branch of a nearby tree and a pair of sunglasses sat on his head. An earring in his left ear lobe sparkled in the fire light. He was studying Selena.  
  
She blushed at the intent stare she was getting from the boy and a Bishonen, noticing, hit him upside the head. This started an argument and Selena giggled.  
  
"If I may ask," the boy hesitated, "what kind of Bishoujo are you?"  
  
The girl reached over and also hit him upside the head, glaring at him. "Charlie, you dolt! She probably isn't a Bishoujo, you saw the way she appeared! The same way every trainer arrives in the Bishi-world!" She turned to Selena, "Oh, by the way my name is Trisha. You've already met Charlie."  
  
Selena smiled. "My name is Selena, it's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Trisha smiled back. "Oh, that is Ranma," she said, pointing at the Bishonen who had hit Charlie upside the head earlier, he grinned at Selena, "he's one of my Bishonen. I have three others, Hiei, Tenchi, and Goku. I also have one Bishoujo, Yohko (1). Charlie there has only one Bishonen, Shun(2). He also has two Bishoujo, Ifurita (3), and Sakura (4). Well, now you know who all of us are!"  
  
"We should take her straight to Orientation in the nearest city, tomorrow!" Charlie told Trisha.  
  
Trisha raised an eyebrow at him. "Duh!"  
  
"Wha-? Orientation?" Selena relapsed into confusion once again, "Wait! Where's my pack?" She looked around for it for a few minutes, before her eyes spotted it. She grabbed it and hugged it to her chest tightly.  
  
"That kind of looks more like a shield than a pack." Charlie pointed out uncertainly.  
  
"It's supposed to. It's so I can use it as a shield and a pack...See this zipper? That's what's cool about this, it looks and can be used as a shield and it has an almost invisible zipper on the top rim. It's bigger than it looks...Anyways, what's Orientation?" asked Selena.  
  
Trisha sighed. "I forgot what it's like, having been here for about a year now. Sorry 'bout that!" Trisha grinned at Selena.  
  
"Tomorrow. Wait until tomorrow to ask your questions. Right now, we need to eat and get some sleep, it's pretty late." Charlie sighed tiredly.  
  
"Ok..." Selena looked uncertain.  
  
Trisha dished food into bowls and they were passed around. Selena, realizing she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast 16 hours ago, happily ate dinner, not even noticing what was in her bowl. After Trisha had capsulized everything, much to the surprise of Selena, she pulled out two other capsules and threw them at the ground and a bunch of bed rolls appeared. Selena then helped roll out the bed rolls and laid down on hers. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Selena woke up at dawn the next morning. She got up and, following the sound of water, went to a nearby stream and washed her face. She came back and pulled a book out of her shield and lost herself in the wonders of Pern (5). She was so deeply absorbed in her book that she didn't notice when Hiei, Tenchi and Sakura got up an hour later, and jumped when she did notice. Sakura began making breakfast, pulling out the refrigerator capsule and rekindling the fire, and Selena put her book away and helped.  
  
Trisha, Ifurita, and Shun were up not long after breakfast was started. Trisha immediately went over and helped make breakfast. Goku and Charlie got up half an hour after Trisha had joined in making breakfast. Everybody was just starting breakfast when Yohko finally got up.  
  
While everyone else worked on putting everything away, Trisha pulled out a silver Pokedex-like thing and pushed a button. A large digital map appeared and Trisha consulted it for a moment before deciding on something.  
  
"The nearest town is Epoh city," she declared, "So, let's go there. Besides, it's been a long time since Charlie and I were last there." Charlie groaned.  
  
"Does this mean we have to add another dex number to our small list?" he demanded, "that is such a pain in the-"  
  
"The sooner we get there, the sooner it will be over." Selena piped up. Charlie blinked.  
  
"She's got a point," Goku pointed out.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? No trainers present can go Bishi hunting until this task is over with, so let's go," cried Shun.  
  
"Yes, let's," agreed Trisha.  
  
It took a minimum of 30 minutes to reach Epoh city, which Selena spent observing Trisha tease Charlie and Charlie turn red and yell at Trisha. When they arrived Selena's eyes became huge.  
  
"Tri-Trisha? Is that who I think it is?" she asked.  
  
Trisha blinked and looked to where Selena was pointing. "Yes, that's Sasuke, all right."  
  
"Jeez...And I thought I'd seen everything," Selena said softly as she watched a laid back Sasuke talk to a Kouji from Digimon Frontier.  
  
Trisha grinned at Selena. "Come on, let's get you to Orientation."  
  
"Ok..." Selena looked dazed. Goku chuckled.  
  
Trisha led Selena past trainers and their bishi, saying hi here and there to certain trainers. On their way to Orientation, they passed a slightly curly haired brunette, who was teasing her Sanosuke, or as she called him, Sano. Her Chichiri was watching the two with an amused expression. Her Kenshin looked slightly confused and her Heero appeared to be ignoring the world, busy on his laptop, making Selena wonder what Heero did on his laptop. The first trainer was standing next to a Kagome-look alike trainer, who was arguing with her Inu-Yasha whilst trying to keep her Miroku from being the lech he was. A Shippo was on the trainer's shoulder. Selena stumbled and almost fell on top of the Inu-Yasha when he suddenly slammed, face first, into the ground in front of her. Luckily for her, Trisha's Goku, who was right behind Selena, caught and steadied her.  
  
"Thanks Goku," she said graciously.  
  
"I'm sorry about that," apologized Inu-Yasha's trainer.  
  
"That's quite alright, it just caught me by surprise. Although, that's my fault since I wasn't paying attention to the world around me," replied Selena calmly.  
  
"Selena, c'mon!" called Trisha.  
  
"Coming! Bye!" Selena called over her shoulder as she ran to catch up with her friends.  
  
Trisha was waiting for her outside a large building. "Ok, Selena, when you come out we'll be over there." Trisha pointed to the Ice Cream Parlor down the street.  
  
"Ok, see you," with that, Selena entered the building.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Somewhere, three figures ran through a forest. One stumbled the other two stopped. Yells were heard echoing through the forest....Something had gone terribly wrong...Terribly, terribly wrong. This wasn't supposed to happen.  
  
"We have to go back!" gasped the one dressed in grey.  
  
"We can't...Don't worry, I bet the others are just fine. Now, we need to find somewhere out of the open..." replied the one with a bandanna.  
  
"Hahaha! You three fools! You can run, but you can't hide!" a dark figure loomed in the shadows.  
  
"There! Hurry!" the figure with a bandanna grabbed the other two figures and jumped through a silvery rip in the air not two paces in front of them.  
  
All three figures disappeared without a trace and the rip sealed up. The shadowy figure looked slightly confused and really angry. "That's right RUN! Just you wait! I'll find you! And then I shall destroy you!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The figures flew out of the other side of the rip and landed on the hard ground in a heap of tangled bodies. They quickly untangled themselves and stood up.  
  
After studying their surroundings for a few minutes the third figure spoke up. "Oh Kami, where are we?"  
  
TBC...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Selena: Sorry that took so long! We had so much homework and a bunch of other things to do, that we fell behind! Sorry!  
  
Miana: Well, it's not much of a cliffie, but so what?  
  
Selena: Ok now...For a little explaining...  
  
That Yohko was the Yohko from Devil Hunter Yohko, she has very long brown hair in these weirdo loop like things on top of her head. Yeah...Um...Well...If you want more info about her, then I think you should watch Devil Hunter Yohko.  
  
Shun is from Here is Greenwood and he's one of my fav. Chars. He has long hair that is this tan color and green eyes...ARGH!!! He MAJORLY looks like what a older Chiriko would look like if Chiriko looked more like a girl....Shun is usually mistaken for a girl...  
  
Ifurita is from El-Hazard, she has really light lavender hair that comes down to her mid-back, and dark purple eyes...She also has snowy white skin and a large staff that was the key to waking her up in the show!  
  
That Sakura is from Sakura Wars, she reminds me of Kaoru in a lot of respects...Yet different...*sighs* It's hard to explain...Anyways I just had to tell you which Sakura it was because I know of at least 5 or so!  
  
Pern? Don't tell me you don't know Pern! *sighs again* Well, Pern is a world that exists in this really cool fantasy series called The Dragonriders of Pern it IS a book series...And there are little miniseries things inside the whole series...It's actually VERY interesting!  
  
Miana: Well, any other questions? Ask us!  
  
Selena: We're TERRIBLY sorry about the long wait...Well, we have to go  
because...Well, my dad's gonna kill me if I stay up any longer!  
  
Miana: Until next time! Ja ne! 


	3. Explanations and Trainer Gear

Selena: Hey! We're....Back....  
  
Miana: *gives Selena a sympathetic look* Sorry...Lena-chan...Just well...*gives Selena a inquiring look* May I?  
  
Selena: *mumbles numbly* Doesn't matter...  
  
Miana: *eyes soften in worry* Ok...*sighs* Lena-chan...Just broke up with her boyfriend...She feel a little guilty even though he said everything is fine...  
  
Selena: *tears well up in eyes* I feel like a horrible monster! I can't believe I let my feelings change! I am so heartless and...and...AND HORRIBLE!!! I know he's hurt...He wouldn't tell me the truth though...I can't believe I love him only as an older brother! I hate myself...  
  
Miana: Lena...  
  
Selena: *turns away* Let's just answer the reviews...  
  
Miana: *concern fills her eyes and she nods* As you wish...We had three wonderful reviewers...Thank you!  
  
Songwind- Thanks for the plushie...I'm sure it'll cheer her up *glances at Selena who still has her back turned*...And thank you for making us cult member 13! We really appreciate it! Thanks for the compliment...And here's your update!  
  
Lady Demoonica Darkmoon- Hello! We've been wondering when you'd show! Don't worry about apologizing! We don't mind! And yes we are having fun writing this! Another # 13 fanatic? Great! We usually worship the number 13! And we dread the day Lena-chan becomes 14...Ugh! Horrible day! Here's your update...  
  
gimeGohan- Thanks for the compliment and your welcome! Oooh! A Hiei plushie! *pokes him in his third eye and stares in awe* Sweet! This is SO cute! Well...here's an update! So give us another plushie, one that will cheer up Selena...  
  
Miana: This chappie might be shorter than the other two...but that's cause we're only doing a few scenes....  
  
Disclaimer: Go back to chappie one to see it!  
  
Selena: Now...Now on to...To the story...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Worldly Escape  
  
Chapter 3: Explanations and Trainer Gear  
  
By S&M  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Selena was blinded by the sudden darkness after entering the building in contrast to the sunlight outside. After her eyes had adjusted, she looked around. She was in a lobby. There was an assortment of couches and cushioned chairs. Sitting nearby were five girls around Selena's age. A woman sat behind the desk, looking like all the other desk ladies in all the other important businesses.  
  
The nearest girl had shoulder-length curly red hair pushed back by a Jade green headband her neatly kept bangs stopped just above her fine eyebrows along with gentle Jade green eyes to match the headband, she looked to be the most cheerful person Selena had ever met.  
  
The other four looked to be quadruplets, the only clues to telling them apart being their clothes, the varying lengths of their hair, and their hairstyles. All four had deep rich brown hair and hazelnut eyes.  
  
The quadruplet sitting next to the redhead had hair that was cut as short as a male's and had two pink barrettes on one side of her head...Her bangs came close to getting into her eyes, she appeared to be a tomboy.  
  
The next quadruplet had shoulder length hair that was down with a dark blue bandanna keeping it out of her eyes. Her bangs looked a little ruffled, but they still managed to cutely frame her hazelnut eyes, making them stand out.  
  
The third quadruplet in line had mid-back length hair which she hadn't done anything with. Her bangs were unkempt and she looked like she had been rushed that morning.  
  
The last quadruplet had waist length hair, she had apparently had the same idea as Selena, seeing as she had pulled her hair back in a braid. Stray hairs had come out of the braid and framed her flushed face. Her bangs were the neatest, yet they also came dangerously close to getting into her eyes.  
  
All four quadruplets had the same tan skin, pointed chins, thin faces, delicate features, and muscular build. Whilst the redhead had a round face, and peach colored skin.  
  
"Hello," greeted the redhead cheerfully, "You must be another Newb...Have a seat! By the way, I'm Anishawn!"  
  
"Hey! I'm Bailey," said the tomboy, "and that's," pointing at the sister sitting next to her, "Hailey," pointing to the next in line, "Mailey, and Kailey," she pointed at the last sister, "As you've most likely guessed, were quads!" She grinned. Her sisters grinned and waved hello or nodded their greetings.  
  
"Hello," Selena's eyes softened and a sad look filled eyes darkening to Sapphire Blue-Grey, "It's a pleasure to meet you all and know I'm not alone!"  
  
Anishawn's eyes filled with concern and she opened her mouth to ask what was wrong when a door opened and a man who looked to be in his forties- fifties stepped out and held the door open for a small group of guys and girls. His hair was streaked with silver and he wore a lab coat under which he wore a comfortable pair of black jeans and a red shirt. He pushed his glasses up his nose and nodded at the girls. "Come in, come in. We musn't waste time!" his voice surprisingly high.  
  
They silently stood up and filed through the door into the room beyond. It was set up like a small class room. It looked like it was meant to hold about 19 kids and a teacher, maybe.  
  
"Please take seats at the front. There aren't too many of you that it should be a problem," the man ordered. Obediently, they followed his order. "Now, I am Professor Dion. I'm here to explain what's going on and where you are."  
  
Selena leaned forward on her desk and noticed the other five were doing the same.  
  
"You were all e-mailed a new site on the internet, a Bishonen site," he smiled slightly. "And you clicked on 'make me a trainer'. The next thing you knew, you were here, and guides found you and brought you here. Correct?"  
  
Selena nodded slowly, on impulse.  
  
"I'm guessing this happened without any explanations. Well, to be blunt, you are here to actually become trainers of real flesh and blood Bishonen and Bishoujo. I hope you read the definition. Bishonen count as male characters from anime, video games, or books. We used to have Bishonen running around that resembled those from the Old World. But they're all extinct. Maybe because they lost popularity..." The professor shrugged.  
  
Selena blinked in confusion.  
  
"So. Bishujo are the same thing, except they are obviously female. They exist in this world like you and me. They have their own hidden cities. They used to be open to everyone, but that was before humans showed up. They are hidden so we don't tear the world apart and make them ALL extinct. Anyhow, they have their cities and we have ours. The world for the most part is split up fairly equally. We made a pact with the Bishies of the world decades ago that we would never drive them into primitive and/or inhumane conditions."  
  
That was logical. It wouldn't exactly be a joy ride to have an infuriated powerful Bishonen after you for breaking a pact such as that. Selena nodded in unison with the others.  
  
"However, we have created technology to capture these Bishonen and Bishujo for battling, protection, or just for their company. The Bishonen and Bishujo don't really mind. As long as the trainer is open minded and bright, they are content. Of course, an attractive one would be nice too. Trainers have been known to, ah, stay with their Bishonen or Bishujo."  
  
"You mean, we're...Um...Compatible? With them?" Hailey asked shyly.  
  
The man gave her a gentle and amused look. "Yes. There are many half-bishies out there. They're liable to get confused with full bishies. Anyway..."  
  
Selena frowned. 'Half-bishies? Oh great, this is gonna make things a lot more complicated and confusing...'  
  
"I want to go over a couple rules with you, but first. Who wants to stay a trainer? You may go home right now if you want... You can go home at any time... No one wants to go? Good." The Professor nodded in approval. "First rule- do NOT go in search of the Bishonen's cities. They are private. Do NOT ask your Bishonen about them either, they will not answer even under torture. As an add on to that, NEVER capture a Chibi."  
  
Selena's eyes widened in surprise. And Kailey inquired, "Sir, what do you mean?"  
  
"There are a couple stages the Bishonen and Bishujo go through. Instead of us, they... evolve, you could say. They go from 'Chibi' to 'San' to 'Sama' stage. You may capture Sans or Samas, but NO Chibis unless you are given consent by their parents. Capturing Chibis is like kidnapping a kid."  
  
Every one nodded fervently and Selena's eyes went back to their normal size.  
  
"Second rule. To capture Bishonen or Bishujo, you use these Bish-Balls." Dion held up one of the silver and black balls. "Basically it's like Pokemon, if any of you have seen that show. You throw it and catch them. If you want to release them, simply let them out of it, open the ball manually, and snap it in half. The bond between you and your Bishie will disappear, and he or she will be free to go. But do NOT release ALL of your Bishies unless you want to go home that moment."  
  
The girls nodded again.  
  
"Rule three. Never leave your Bishonen more than three miles away from you. If you must, only do so in emergencies and for VERY short periods of time. As you will see shortly, you are bonded to your Bishonen by your blood. If they cannot reach you and you cannot reach them, they will go mad, possibly die after forty-eight hours. Is that CLEAR? Forty-eight hours, three miles."  
  
Selena nodded yet again, making a mental note of the rules.  
  
Again, Dion nodded in approval. "Good. Those are the most important of all the rules. Now, fourth thing. This is a Hylpnex." He held up what looked like a cell-phone. "It's a phone, an encyclopedia, a digital map, a Hoi Poi Capsule Storage, Radio Programming, Television Programming, Money Balance, Trainerity, Bish Taverse. It tells you general information about any Bishonen or Bishujo THAT IS KNOWN, you have a built in map telling you where you are and where friends of yours are, the Hoi Poi Capsule Storage stores capsules, I'm sure you know what Radio and Television Programming are, Money Balance tells you how much money you have and owe, Trainerity tells you a little about a trainer and their Bishi, Bish Taverse tells you necessary info about your own Bishi and you can contact other trainers on these. Understand?"  
  
The girls nodded as one, with not-as-worried looks this time.  
  
"Wonderful! We're moving right along! Now, you may capture, and trade all the Bishies you want. We'll give you your first twenty Bish-Balls, but after that you'll have to go to a shop to make more. The belts you'll get will adjust to hold about sixty balls at once. You'll have to either get another belt to store more or find another way to do it. I think that's all the basics. The rest is feed them regularly- or have them feed themselves- and wash, and drink water, that sort of thing. Oh, and if they are injured, take them to a Hospital Center! You can't miss them; they've always got ads for healing Bishies in the windows for everyone to see!"  
  
The Professor frowned in thought. "I know I forgot something...Oh yes! I forgot to explain a little about the Bish-balls. Three years ago William 'Bill' Williams the third introduced the PD Sphere. Which stands for 'Pocket Dimension Sphere', he also managed to find a way to allow humans to enter a PD Sphere without having to worry about being caught inside. The entrance to a PD Sphere will only close when the exact bishi it's encoded to is inside, or, if no one at all is inside."  
  
Anishawn raised her hand and the Professor nodded at her. "What do you mean by 'the bishi it's encoded to'? How do you use it?"  
  
"Well. PD Spheres are like normal bish-balls. You see, bishonen only return to a single ball, the one they are caught with, they never mix up what ball they go to. They are normally made from existing bish-balls. It's like making normal bish-balls except both the blood of the trainer and the bishi's blood are used. We've now found a way to get around that. We use the trainer's blood to make them and then when the bishi is caught for the first time, a little of their blood gets extracted too and added to the trainer's blood already installed. Back when they were first introduced, three years ago, they consisted only of twenty by twenty by ten feet rooms. Yet, by working with Bill, we have transformed that room into a small, one- person, apartment. Complete with bathroom, kitchen, dining room, living room, laundry room, and a bedroom. We've even managed to build a second door inside that is actually a sort of portal, kind of. Beside the door, on the wall, is a little computer, and all the bishi has to do is type in the bishi they want to visit. Unfortunately, we have only made it possible to travel to the apartments of the other bishi you have caught, no farther. It is also possible that when you open the PD Sphere door of a bishi who is being visited by another bishi, both will be inside. Another difference we made, was to make the PD Sphere bish-balls able to do two different things. You can use it like a regular bish-ball, throwing it and having the bishi come out, or you can push the button on the ball and set it on the ground, a door will appear, with a golden plate that tells you what bishi inhabit that bish-ball."  
  
"Wow..." breathed Selena, it was a lot to take in, but it sure sounded cool.  
  
"Another thing that has been created are the PD Sphere Houses! The idea for these was taken from the PD Sphere bish-ball. PD Sphere Houses are held in PD Sphere House balls. They look just like bish-balls, except they're miniature and black and white instead of black and silver. You absolutely have to push the button on these for them to work. After pushing the button, you place them on the ground and step back. A door will appear. If you open that door, you will step into a house. These are specifically designed for trainer use, so you don't have to sleep on the ground anymore! They are still a little new, so not everyone has one. You can get houses from your favorite Anime shows or you can have one custom made. Newbies get two houses from Anime shows for free. Now, the PD Sphere bish-balls come with appliances only, to get the rest of the stuff, just go to the store in town and tell them you're a newbie, you'll get everything you need for free, including food. Custom made PD Sphere Houses also only come with appliances. The PD Sphere Houses from Anime shows come with everything in them in that Anime show, including food. All come with lighting all ready installed. In both the PD Sphere Houses and the PD Sphere bish-balls, you can change the coloring, lighting, temperature, etc. with a screen on one of the walls in every room of the PD Sphere Houses/bish-balls."  
  
The Professor walked over to a cabinet and pulled out six belts, one by one, empty without any balls yet. Then he pulled out more Hylpnex, and what looked to be four needles.  
  
"Now, here are your belts and Dexes. I'll need to take blood samples of you all."  
  
"How come?" asked Mailey, speaking for the first time.  
  
"Because we use your blood in making the Bish-Balls. That way you'll just KNOW it's yours if it gets lost. And it links you much more closely to your Bishies. Now, let's line up."  
  
The girls nervously stood up and shuffled around so that Selena ended up first with Anishawn bringing up the rear. Selena frowned and sent a suspicious glance over her shoulder at the others. The quadruplets tried to look innocent, yet Anishawn gave her a pale-faced apologetic look. Selena concluded that Anishawn greatly disliked needles and the others just hated them. She sighed and held out her arm when the Professor indicated she do so.  
  
She watched with an emotionless face as the Professor inserted the needle into her skin. She felt a sharp pinch, followed by a small sting, and then he pulled the needle out of her skin. She watched with curiosity as the Professor went back to the cabinet and pulled out an odd looking machine. He beckoned to her, and then placed the belt inside of it. Then, he put the needle in another part of the machine, and turned it on.  
  
As he closed it up, the machine made some odd whirring noises. They waited about a minute, then the whirring ceased, and he pulled the belt out again. However, it had Bish-balls on it now.  
  
Selena's eyes widened in surprise once more, as she gently took the belt from him and looked at it in awe, wonder sparkling in her eyes. It felt...well, RIGHT to hold it. It would probably feel better after putting it on...She did so, and felt immensely better, as if a missing part of herself had been found and retrieved. "Ah..."  
  
The Professor nodded in approval, handed her a Hylpnex, and beckoned to Bailey.  
  
After they had all collected their belts and Hylpnexes, he said, "Well, that's that. You're on your own. Remember, if you want to go home at any time, just release all your Bishonen. Any questions?"  
  
"Here's one." Bailey said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How on Earth are we supposed to let our parents know we're fine, so's they don't freak on us and call the police?"  
  
He chuckled. "They don't know you exist right now."  
  
Everyone, excluding Selena who had her head tilted forward just enough so that her bangs hid her eyes in shadow, blinked. "Wha?"  
  
"Well, it's sorta complicated. See, to be able to let you go home, but not worry anyone back home, you are going through life normally there. You can't exist in two planes. You were never here before until you got here. Now you won't have ever existed back home until you go back."  
  
"Are you saying that if we went back no one would know us anymore?!?" Kailey demanded.  
  
"No. You will age naturally here, so when you go back, enough time will have passed so that you will be exactly the same age back home as you are here. So right now, yes, your parents and friends don't know you exist. When you get back, however, you'll still be there like you never left." He shrugged.  
  
Sounding slightly unsure and very confused Bailey answered with, "Ok." And dropped the subject.  
  
"Are we all set, then? Good. You have two weeks to capture your first Bishonen or Bishujo, or you'll go home automatically. Got it all?"  
  
Selena lifted her head, quickly dried wet eyes and brushed away any tears on her cheeks, and then nodded with the rest of the group.  
  
"Then go out! Your journey awaits! Oh, and just tell people here you're a newbie and you'll get all your traveling supplies you need. Bye!" He opened the door and proceeded to shoo them all out of the room. When they all were outside, he closed the door.  
  
The girls looked at each other in confusion.  
  
"Uh...What was that?" asked Mailey.  
  
"Have no idea..." Bailey trailed.  
  
"Well, why don't we trade numbers? I mean we're all in the same group of newbies. Besides, it'll be nice to know that there're friends out there somewhere." Anishawn offered reasonably.  
  
"Good idea..." Selena nodded, "Contact with fellow humans will keep me from going insane."  
  
"Me too!" agreed Hailey.  
  
"Oh please, like you two aren't already insane?" teased Kailey.  
  
"May I remind you, you are here for the same reason as the rest of us?" Selena shot back.  
  
Mailey giggled. "She's got you there, Ka-chan!"  
  
"Let's exchange numbers then!" said Anishawn cheerfully.  
  
They looked at their Hylpnexes for a moment, varying degrees of confusion on their faces. Then decided to ask the woman who sat behind the desk. She looked at them with amusement. "You don't need that! Just speak into your Hylpnexes the number you want saved, and for who, and it'll record for you. These handle much better than the Dexes we used to have. Try it!"  
  
"How do you turn it on?" asked Bailey.  
  
"Just open it."  
  
The six did just that and their screens turned lavender.  
  
"Property of-?" Selena's asked politely.  
  
"Ano..." she replied hesitantly.  
  
"..." the Hylpnex waited patiently.  
  
"Property of Selena." She said after a moment, thanking Kami that the Hylpnex had not thought her name was 'Ano', but had waited for her to say the proper sentence.  
  
"Selena?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Property of Selena?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Property of Selena, age-"  
  
"Thirteen..."  
  
"Property of Selena, age thirteen. Novice trainer. Status, no Bishonen. Two weeks to capture one. Correct?"  
  
"Yes," she replied, "I would like to save some numbers."  
  
"Address, phone, Hylpnex?"  
  
"Hylpnex numbers," she said wearily.  
  
"Which numbers?"  
  
She sighed in relief. The group then exchanged numbers. Their Hylpnexes were surprisingly patient and understood what they meant.  
  
"Should we test them?" asked Anishawn.  
  
"Good idea," Mailey agreed. She walked to the other side of the room, turned it on, and whispered something to it.  
  
Bailey's Hylpnex said, "Call from Mailey, age 13. Novice trainer. Status, no Bishonen."  
  
"Thank you, I'll take it," Bailey replied, "Hello?" He whispered into it.  
  
"It works!" called Mailey.  
  
They all paused to look at one another. "Well," Selena said quietly, "We know it works now. So shall we call each other when we're feeling down or anything?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan," said Kailey, "but, let's promise we'll call each other when we catch our firsts. K?"  
  
The others nodded in consent.  
  
"Well now, we may as well go get supplies, PD Sphere Houses, and things," said Anishawn, "Bye."  
  
She left.  
  
"Well, um...Laterz..." Bailey also left, although a little tearfully.  
  
"See ya," Kailey smiled weakly before she followed the other two.  
  
"Good luck!" Mailey called and followed suit, faltering only once.  
  
"Adios," Hailey looked to be on the verge of tears, and she hurried out before she could change her mind.  
  
Selena smiled slightly, an odd air of sadness surrounding her, before she too, walked away. 'So now I'm a trainer, huh? Well let's see just what kind of trainer I can be.' She thought on her way out.  
  
TBC...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miana: You know those annoyingly short sentences that have no space between the first letter of the next word and the period? Well, those are supposed to be three dots! FF.net is being stupid again. Oh, and we apologize to Songwind again, we used her story again! We also added and improved the PD Sphere's from Demoonica's story. Selena's not feeling up to speaking at the moment, so if you have any questions just ask! Ja ne! 


	4. Finally Leaving Town!

Selena: Hola! Konnichiwa! Salut! Bonjour! Ohayo! I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaCK!!!! DIDJA MISS ME???? SorryIwasn'tasconversationalbefore,IwasalittlebusymopingaboutthefactthatIhad dumpedmyboyfriend! ButnowI'monaSUGARHIGH,didjaknowyoucangetonsugarhighs???? Isaidhelloinfourdifferentlanguages!!!!!  
  
Miana: Seems she's on a sugar high.......AAAgain! Anyways, thanks for the reviews, we really appreciated them! You along with a bunch of friends and family members cheered Lena-Chan up enough that she can now get on sugar highs......Scary! In case you can't decipher what she said.......And I quote:  
  
"Sorry I wasn't conversational before, I was a little busy moping about the fact that I had dumped my boyfriend (How come I keep typing NOYfriend?!?!?-M)! But now I'm on a SUGAR HIGH, didja know you can get on sugar highs???? I said hello in four different languages!"  
  
End quote. Don't mind her, she's a little.....Well.....Insane at the moment!  
  
Selena: I am NOT Mi-chan! Anyways.....  
  
Thanks to our kind and super cool reviewers!  
  
Sonwin-chan: (The "d" and the "g" in Songwind, were not added on purpose! Lena-baka-chan is being weird again! HELP ME!!!! –M ^_^;) We don't mind that you couldn't really review, sorry about the complications! We'll do BETTER this chappie! *does little happy dance* Thanks for the hug! As you can see, it helped! And thanks for the encouragement.....But.....I hafta correct you, I'm NOT normal, I'm insane and weird, and evil, and an Animefanatic, and an Animeworshipper, and a Bishonendroolerandlover! Here! *gives Songwin super cool white T-shirt with buu (Blue! –M) letters that say "Warning: It is hazardous to come near me! I have fallen prey to the disease known as Anime and am now a well- known Anime fanatic, worshipper, lover, etc. I have Anime powers, AND I KNOW HOW TO USE THEM!!!!"*  
  
Demoonica-chan: Yeah, sowwie 'bout dat! *puts hand behind head and grins sheepishly* Hehe.....Danks for da commpimen! It 'tis muy appreciated.....Yeah, yeah, I know....I shoun' speak Spanglish 'cause it's nearrie imppossiebol oo unnersan iffin you don' know Spaneesh 'n' Engish.....Ba I cun' help mesel!!! (I know, half those words don't make sense.....But that's Selena! –M ^_^;) *gives her a shirt that's identical to Sonwin's exept it is black with silver lettering*  
  
gimeGohan-Chan: *pulls Vegeta's hair* Cool! *makes Hiei plushie and Vegeta plushie animated and they see Selena and both have heartattacks* Oh man! Now I know never to do THAT again! Gimme Gimme!!!! LEGGIE-CHAN!!!! I love him! So.....Cute....Must have! I'm your friend? I feel so loved! Ah.....I know the pangs of school work....That's another thing....In Language Arts we are preparing to write a PLAY!!! TORTURE!!!!! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!!!!! I swear....They just LOVE torturing me....And you know what happened today on 03/24/04? The Assistant Principal asked me to go to my friend, the Librarian....Yes, I AM friends with my school librarian. Then again, I'm always checking out books....And EVERYwhere I go, I ALWAYS have a book in hand! So the AP asked me to have the Librarian take my picture because of my love of reading....AND it's March reading month at school....SO EMBARRASSING!!!!! Anywayz....Back to the write a whole play for L.A. thing, during that time....When it comes....I will be seriously stressed out and really busy so I will most likely not be able to work on my story....Don't worry, I'll post a warning on the chappie before the we start working on the plays....This is why I HATE Language Arts! *Gives her a shirt that's identical to Sonwin 'n' Demoonica's except it's blue and the words are red*  
  
Neobattousai15-chan: Cool, thanks for the info! I'll be sure to add you in when I finally get around to getting gimeGohan's character in! You like SM? That was one of my 1st shows!!!! Who's your fav. Char? Ok, now I absolutely ADORE your character!!!! He has LONG HAIR!!! I love guys with long hair!!!! And to top it off, in my opinion at least, he's just plain cool! *gives him a shirt that's identical to the girls' shirts except its green with purple letters* Ok I got all those reviews.....I don't think your insane though!!!! Haha, I much more scarier.....Ok, your char. and gimeGohan's don't meet for another 2 years! Got it! And I will do my best to add that little secret....I'm warning you, I might have your character travil with my character for a while! Just so you know! Then again, I'ma be doin' that to a lot of peeps!  
  
Selena: *is wearing her purple T-shirt that is the same as the ones she gave away with aqua letters* Hehe!!! Ok, I will try and write better, like, um....Her hairstyle will change once in a while, I like it in a french braid, and her clothes are gonna change as soon as possible....And I'm gonna postpone on anyone noticing her ears for a while....You'll find out why no one notices them when I get to that....Hmmm....Who should she catch 1st? Hmmm....Choices, choices....Yeah, sorry, my brain went dead again....I'm changing the original story as we go!  
  
Miana: Bear with us! Thanks!  
  
Selena: Yeah....We may be a little slow and evil and insane, but our minds keep changing! And we keep changing what our favorite Anime is....It's seriously annoying when one knows over 20 different anime!  
  
Miana: Anyways....We were planning to tell you something, but I forgot what it was!  
  
Selena: Hopefully we'll remember by the end of the story! Oh! And another thing! The quadruplets were crying 'cause they were separating for the first time....So, it wasn't because they all had become best friends! I just wanted to make sure nobody got the wrong idea! Now on to the story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Worldly Escape  
  
Chapter 4: First Bishi Introductions and Nervousness!  
  
By S&M  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Selena exited the Orientation building and was immediately confronted with blinding sunlight. She winced, blinked several times, and stepped to the side of the door to wait until the sun didn't blind her. When she could see again, she glared at the sun for a minute before turning her attention to finding that ice cream parlor, AND her friends. She followed the direction in which Tris-Chan had pointed and before long her sharp eyes had spotted the parlor. She hurried toward it, searched for a second, spotted her friends and their bishi and joined them at their outside table.  
  
"Hello again!" cried Selena.  
  
Trisha and Charlie looked up from their hushed conversation and Trisha smiled. "Hey Selena! So you're all set?" At Selena's nod Trisha's smile turned into a flat out grin.  
  
"Here we go again....Anyways, let's hurry up and exchange Hylpnex numbers already!" Charlie demanded.  
  
"Ok, ok Grumpy!" exclaimed Selena in annoyance.  
  
"Sorry 'bout him Lena. He just hates exchanging numbers 'cause he thinks it's a waste of time better used catching bishi," Trisha stage- whispered.  
  
"Well, it is! I almost wasted my first day in the Bishi-world exchanging Hylpnex numbers!" Charlie cried defensively.  
  
"Well, that was a long time ago, and you are better at entering Hylpnex numbers now, so shuddap and quit whining!" Trisha ordered.  
  
Charlie sulked, but did as asked, or rather, ordered. They finished exchanging numbers and all put their Hylpnexes away.  
  
"I gotta go to the store to get supplies and stuff...." Trailed Selena.  
  
"Gotcha," replied Trisha knowingly, "follow me!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They came out of the store sometime later and Selena was loaded with trainer supplies.  
  
"Now that you have all your trainer supplies and crap, let's leave." Trisha said.  
  
"What?!? No hotel?" demanded Ranma.  
  
"Nope, no hotel Ranma." Replied Trisha, "Selena needs to start looking for bishi and I want to go visit the Fruits Basket Territory!"  
  
"Again?" asked Charlie in astonishment, "we've gone there almost thirty times already and each time you never catch any of the Sohmas."  
  
"Yeah, so? If once you fail, try, try, again!" Trisha cried defiantly.  
  
Charlie shook his head, exasperated. Trisha frowned at him. Selena giggled.  
  
"Do we have enough food to get there?" asked Goku sensibly.  
  
"Of course!" Trisha looked astonished that he would think that she hadn't packed sufficient supplies; did he think she would starve HIM if they ran out of food?  
  
"Hey Lena, what PD Sphere Houses did you get?" queried Shun.  
  
"I got the Ronin Warriors' house, or rather Mia's house, and I also got Shigure's house, from Fruits Basket!" replied Selena enthusiastically.  
  
"So you know Fruits Basket too? Are you planning on catching anyone?" Trisha demanded.  
  
"Ummm.....Yeah, but I'll hold off on that....First I wanna catch a Duo, a Rowen, a Yue, a Yukito, a Li, an Eriol, or a Sesshomaru!" Selena explained.  
  
"Well, we'll wish you good luck then....because, we're heading in a totally different direction....Which territory do you want to visit first?" Trisha asked.  
  
"Hmmm...." Selena thought about that.  
  
"If you're heading towards Epoh, the Gundam Wing territory is over there....." Charlie said, putting his two cents into the conversation.  
  
"I think I'll go visit the Gundam Wing territory then, 'cause that's on my way to the Ronin Warrior and CardCaptor Sakura territories....." replied Selena, who was, at that moment, consulting her map.  
  
"K...Well, we'll be seeing you then....." Trisha told her. By that time the small group had reached a fork in the road. (Yes, they WERE walking.....I just forgot to mention that!) Trisha and Charlie headed down the right path, which happened to lead to Zodiac City and the Fruits Basket territory, and Selena headed down the left one, which headed towards Epoh City, and the Gundam Wing territory......  
  
'I mineaswell catch a Gundam Pilot.....First.....Just in case they DID follow me here.....I sure HOPE they didn't, but a Gundam Pilot will put me on ease....As will a few others....DANGIT!!! I really wish I had a Kouji, Kouichi and Ken....Or at least one of the twins....' Thought Selena as she walked.....Straight into danger....  
  
TBC.....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Selena: So? Did you like it?  
  
Miana: We've FINALLY decided on some things.....We're sorry it took so long to update it's just all our homework and Spring Break-We kept having to leave over Spring Break SO ANNOYING-and we had two projects-Math and SS-the week before SB, that were due on Friday....And now we're moving into THREE projects-SS AGAIN, just after finishing one TOO, LA the play has begun, and Spanish...Spanish is simple, but still!  
  
Selena: So we're having some problems....Besides the fact that I just fell into an obsession of Kouji and Kouichi from Digimon, so expect a LOT of mentions of them....  
  
Miana: We'll try to do better, forgive us, and tell us, do you like the shirts?  
  
Selena: Well, JA!!!  
  
Miana: Oh, and please don't r&r at our expense, we made you wait so long, r&r only if you want to! Thanks! Bye!  
  
~S&M~ 


	5. Author's Note

Selena: Ok....Sonwin-chan, we'll do as you have asked us! We're sorry! Please forgive us!  
  
Miana: Selena....I don't think you need to be dramatic about it! She was nice, yes, but that is no reason to start begging for mercy!  
  
Selena: Eh....hehehe....Oops?  
  
Miana: Nutcase....  
  
Selena: I know!  
  
Miana: Whoa....It's been so long since we last updated....  
  
Selena: Yeah, you're right....Sorry 'bout that, guys....I mean, what with the fact that school just ended today and 8th grade graduation....Please forgive us....We won't be here next week either, we're going camping with family....So.....Yeah....  
  
Miana: We'll see if we can get another chapter up before we leave....  
  
Selena: Oh! Oh! I wanna tell you guys something!!!! Lol....Ummm....I have a new boyfriend, and he's really cute!!!! I love him! He kissed me on the cheek yesterday....Another friend who is in love with me, kissed me on the cheek twice yesterday....And today, after we ate cake in the cafeteria, we were near the band room and my boyfriend kissed me on the mouth!!!! BOOYAH!!! I love him so much!! blushes I hafta say, his lips felt like velvet....I was so surprised too!!! Of course, since my parents weren't at the graduation, his mom drove me and the other boy who loves me home....Well, we had lunch at pizzahut, and then we all went to Baskin Robins....Ok....I'm gonna call the boy who loves me Tasuki and my boyfriend is gonna be called Seiya....Anyways, Tasuki kept teasing Seiya and stuff!!! It was so much fun!!! They both walked me up to my front door and Tasuki kissed me on the cheek before he took off saying Seiya could kill him now....Seiya shut my door for me and....WAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Now I'ma cry!! Middle School is over!!! I love my boyfriend!!! So SUE ME!!!! I don't wanna go to highschool!!! Excuse me while I go cry.... 


	6. Hello

Selena: Hey...Sorry about the long delay, summer is just SO eventful it actually kinda annoying. First we went camping and then we went to my Aunts...It's ANNOYING!  
  
Miana: Selena, I think they get it, so shut up.  
  
Selena: Yes ma'am...Anyhow.  
  
gimeGohan - laughs Sorry...I didn't mean to scare your Bishi...lol  
  
Miana: Poor Legolas....  
  
Selena: sighs Luckily, I took my ADD pill that helps me focus this morning, so I won't be half as hyper and usual. Oh, and Demoonica? We've decided not to catch Inu-Chan, but we'll still bump into you.  
  
Miana: stares Yeah...Maybe we should go to the story?  
  
Selena: You're write now on to the story.  
  
Worldly Escape  
  
Chapter 5: Hello!  
  
By S&M  
  
Six days later found Selena wandering aimlessly. She hadn't found anything of yet, although she'd HEARD quite a lot. It got annoying after a while. She sighed, she was ready to set up camp and be done with it for the day. She'd just set down her bag when she heard something, her head snapped up as she scanned the trees surrounding her small clearing.  
  
Of course, she'd heard a lot of things, but this was different, she'd heard the snapping of a nearby twig and soft cursing. She recognized that voice. Silently, she jumped onto the lowest branch of the nearest tree to the left of where she was sitting. She pulled out on of her bish-balls and patiently waited.  
  
Seeing a flash of black and brown, she threw the ball. Hearing a yell, she jumped down and watched the bish-ball rock back and forth. After what seemed like an eternity, it stopped. Selena just stared at it for a minute before cautiously walking towards it, expecting something to jump out at her at any moment.  
  
She picked it up and studied it, it didn't SEEM any different than before. She shrugged and pushed the little circular button on the bish- ball, throwing it towards the ground. When it hit the ground, the bish-ball turned into a door. The door was a plain brown door, the standard type that is usually found in a house. There was a gold plate in the middle with a name engraved into it, she ignored the gold plate and politely knocked on the door. Barely thirty seconds later a surprised brunette opened the door.  
  
Selena smiled. "Hola, se llama Selena Hidecki," Seeing his confused look she changed to English, "I just caught you. I apologize for any inconvenience this has caused you," she bowed.  
  
The bishonen stared at her. "Ummm..." he raised an eyebrow, "thank you?"  
  
Selena straightened. "Your welcome, I guess."  
  
He frowned. "Hopefully you already know who I am."  
  
She grinned. "Of course! You're Duo Maxwell from the Gundam Wing series."  
  
Duo frowned thoughtfully. "Do you do this with every bishonen you catch? I mean, is it a ritual?"  
  
Selena looked confused. "I don't understand...Every time? This is the first time I've caught a bishi. Doesn't every trainer introduce themselves?"  
  
Duo laughed. "Yeah, but that's usually sometime after they glomp you. From the stories I've heard at home, I was not expecting this!"  
  
Selena frowned. "Oh..."  
  
Duo smiled. "Don't worry, it's not a bad thing you didn't glomp me, I was just surprised. To tell the truth, I'm actually glad you didn't glomp me."  
  
Selena grinned. "I'm not one for glomping myself. I've been the victim before and it's not fun. I do still glomp my brother sometimes, though."  
  
Duo grinned back. "Now, that's understandable."  
  
Selena closed his door and, when it became a bish-ball again, she picked it up. "Well, at least traveling won't be as lonely now."  
  
Duo followed her back to where she'd left her pack. "True, and now you don't have a time limit."  
  
She grinned. "I'm glad. Are you hungry?"  
  
He gave her an incredulous look. "Are you kidding? I'm starving!"  
  
Laughing she pulled out a capsule and was about to open it, when the hair on the back of her neck prickled. She stood up and looked around, worried.  
  
A figure appeared in the shadows. "Hello, Selena."  
  
Selena flinched and Duo looked at her, concerned, before turning his attention to the figure.  
  
Glaring, Selena picked up her shield. "Go away, scum," She snarled angrily.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that," the figure replied, "You see, He sent me to retrieve you."  
  
She paled and her arms went limp, dropping the shield. "H-how could He have followed me here? Of all places and people...Why here and why Him?"  
  
"You and I both know why, child. So why don't you just come back with me?" Was the reply.  
  
She took a step forward but stopped when Duo caught her arm. She looked at him. "I have no choice, Duo. If He can follow me here...Then I have to go."  
  
Duo frowned. "Who is this He?"  
  
The figure advanced on them. "You don't have the time."  
  
Selena whirled, grabbing her shield. "I changed my mind, I'm not going. I refuse to let Him rule my life! So go home Kagonat!"  
  
Kagonat glared at her. "You know, I knew we'd have to do this the hard way." He grinned viciously, showing his impossibly sharp teeth while drawing out his fangs, like a cat.  
  
Selena paled slightly, backing up, one hand going for a weapon at her waist that was not there. "Crap."  
  
Duo frowned, pulling out his gun. A gunshot sounded and Kagonat froze. Selena whirled to look at Duo, finding that he wasn't the one who had pulled the trigger. She looked around and saw a Trowa. She frowned, she'd thought that wild bishi didn't come around and save trainers when they were in danger.  
  
Trowa just glared a Kagonat as the now dead demon turned into a pile of dust. Selena watched her face not revealing any emotions she might be feeling. She calmly walked up to the pile of dust and picked up the gem that lay on top. She then watched as the dust was picked up by the wind and carried away.  
  
Looking at where the Trowa had been, she saw, with some surprise, him walking towards them. He stopped infront of her as she stood up. Duo came over, self-disgust plainly written on his features, he had put his gun away some time ago.  
  
"Hello Trowa, I wasn't expecting any of you guys to be out and about." Duo told him.  
  
He silently acknowledge Duo, shrugging, before turning his piercing emerald gaze on the 14-year-old in front of him. Selena shivered and timidly watched him.  
  
TBC...  
  
Selena: Hope you like!  
  
Miana: See ya!  
  
S&M 


	7. Demons in the Bishi World?

Selena: Yay!!! We gots reviews!  
  
Miana: Small minds get excited about small things....  
  
Selena: glares Shut up! Anyways...  
  
Demoonica – Lol....I wonder what will happen when Zander and Duo meet. Although, I should warn you, this Duo is not exactly like the normal, HYPER Duo, that'll be pointed out soon....I'm glad. Trust me, I would put you in the fic anyways.  
  
Duo: Don't worry about glomping me....  
  
Songwind – Yeah, I know what you mean, I did that same thing, remember? Yeah, Duo IS amazing-(Duo: Why thank you.)- I'm glad you liked that!!! Here's your update!  
  
Selena: D-chan will now be joining our before and after talking sessions....  
  
Duo: grins and waves Hello!  
  
Miana: Oh GREAT!!! I'm leaving....  
  
Selena: No don't!!! D-chan's COOL!!!  
  
Duo: Please, don't leave because I'm here, I will leave if you wish....  
  
Miana: sighs There's no arguing with Selena, and Duo can stay.  
  
Duo: Thanks  
  
Selena: grins YAY!!! Now on to the story.  
  
Worldly Escape  
  
Chapter 6: Demons in the Bishi world?  
  
By S&M  
  
Duo frowned. "Trowa, you're scaring her."  
  
Trowa looked slightly surpised. "My apologies...."  
  
Selena smiled. "Selena."  
  
Trowa grinned, something Trowa's normally don't do, it was Selena's turn to look surprised.  
  
Duo smiled. "Trowa is not as quiet as most Trowa's....He's unique, I guess."  
  
Trowa glared at him. "Look who's talking."  
  
Duo raised his hands in defense. "Sorry, I don't get why it's such a big deal that I'm not a "jumping of the walls, sugar-hyper lunatic". It just don't understand that...."  
  
Trowa, laughed. "I like you're nickname for your fellow Duo's, although I suggest you don't insult yourself."  
  
Duo bristled. "Hey! Just because I'm a Duo does not mean that when I insult the Duo race I'm insulting myself!!!"  
  
Trowa shrugged. "Whatever you say, Duo."  
  
Duo glared. "Why I oughta-" He cut himself off, looking at his trainer in surprise.  
  
Selena was shaking with laughter. Trowa studied her, confusion plainly written on his features.  
  
Trowa turned his gaze on Duo, still confused. "Ne, Duo?"  
  
Duo glanced at him, his anger fading. "What?"  
  
Trowa frowned. "Why hasn't she caught me?"  
  
Duo blinked. "I truly don't know....Ask her."  
  
Selena managed to control her laughter long enough to say. "One G-boy is enough for me...."  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow. "G-boy?"  
  
Trowa snickered. "Poor Duo, I don't think she can handle even you."  
  
Duo glared. "Just shut up!"  
  
Trowa raised an eyebrow in contempt. "Is that the best you've got?"  
  
Duo smirked. "No, I just don't want to go any further because there are innocent ears listening."  
  
Selena looked surprised. "Wow, Duo, that smirk is seriously uncharacteristic. But then, I shouldn't be surprised, Trowa made a comment earlier about you not being like the rest of the Duo society."  
  
Duo laughed. "Sorry about being so uncharacteristic."  
  
Selena looked taken aback. "No, no! Don't be sorry! I don't mind....If mean, HAD you been characteristic, I would've had to catch a Heero or a Wufei or something, to keep you from going wild. Besides, I'd get a headache."  
  
Duo smiled. "Well, I'm glad you don't care."  
  
Trowa looked at the darkening sky with a frown. "May I stay with you guys for the night?"  
  
Selena grinned. "Sure, the more the merrier."  
  
Trowa gave her a grateful look, and Duo gave Trowa a threatening look. "If you try anything, Barton-" he started.  
  
"I seriously doubt he'll do anything, D-chan," Selena cut in.  
  
Selena stopped what she was doing, eyes wide as she remembered something she'd forgotten to do. She took out her Hylpnex, but it'd already stored the data. All it asked was, "Nickname?"  
  
Selena sighed in relief. "D-Chan."  
  
Trowa grinned. "So the nickname sticks."  
  
Duo scowled at him. "I don't care as long as it's not you using it!"  
  
Selena ignored them and instead looked at Duo's stats. Her Hylpnex immediately responded, "Duo Maxwell, a Gundam Pilot. Class: Gunman. Stage: San. He usually uses a gun in combat, but can also do hand-to-hand Combat. He's usually a hyper and talkative bishi. He will become extremely dangerous should his trainer be put in danger, his protective nature making him deadly."  
  
Selena, noticing they were still bickering, watched them.  
  
Duo was glaring at Trowa. "Ugh....Does ANYTHING annoy you?!?!"  
  
Trowa grinned smugly. "Nope....In a way, I'm like other Trowa's in that I don't get annoyed easily!"  
  
Duo tapped his foot on the ground. "Can you go away, you're annoying me...."  
  
Trowa frowned. "I can't, there's no where to go."  
  
Duo gave him an exasperated look. "Of COURSE there's somewhere to go....There's ALWAYS somewhere to go. What're you talking about? You can go home!"  
  
Trowa glared. "Yes, well, it's getting dark and I seriously don't want to travel home through the forest in the dark."  
  
Duo smirked. "Oh, so you're a scaredy cat."  
  
Trowa bristled. "I am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are-Hey wait a minute! I'M supposed to be saying 'Am not!' not you!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Am too!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Am too!" "Are not!"  
  
"Am too!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Am too!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Am too!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Am too!"  
  
"Am too!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Am too!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Am too!"  
  
"Are-Hey, you did it again!"  
  
"Did no-!"  
  
"Enough already!" Cried a new voice, "You're giving me a head ache!"  
  
The two boys blinked and looked at Selena, but she was on ground, laughing. They watched as she regained her composure, she shook her head, noticing their stares, and pointed behind them. They both whirled around.  
  
"Quatre!?!?!"  
  
TBC...  
  
Selena: is on the floor laughing  
  
Miana: is shaking with silent laughter  
  
Duo: Hehe....They had some trouble finishing that chapter....Can you guess who cried out 'Quatre!?!?!' in the end? glances at the two girls whom were struggling to breath Well, I better go get the oxygen tanks. Ja ne! sighs and walks away, muttering to himself 


	8. Thoughtful Remembrance

Selena: stares at them all Wow....We weren't expecting to get reviews this soon...

Miana: True....

Selena: Anyways....

Demoonica-san – That's true, Duo's are really popular, I-WE, forgot about that. Ok, well, trust me; Duo will NOT get on Zander's nerves. He's not a normal Duo; he's usually a lot more mature and serious than most Duos. He only acts immature around that particular Trowa. (Duo: I did NOT insult myself! glares) Well, there's Duo's opinion, I can't back either of you up, I have mixed feelings on that subject, so....Yeah, sorry about that....But, if you managed to follow and keep track of who was speaking, you would've noticed one of them got confused twice. I will not say which one though. Frowns Does this mean I won't be able to bump into you on the road?

Merina – Good guess. We'll see if it's right in the story. True, this isn't your average Trowa, he's in no way normal. eyes get big I got a Duo plushie!!! I love him!!! (Miana: Shigure, I love Shigure! How'd you know??? cuddles her Shigure plushie 'Gure-sama....) And he's all MINE!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!! calms down Ok, where were we? We definitely don't have these....D-chan is gonna freak though. Don't worry if he's less than hospitable towards you, he doesn't like it when I got all dreamy over Duo....Seeing as he's not a normal Duo, that's understandable. Thanks!! I've been talking to so many people about my fear of High school that I would gladly take the Ordeal of Knighthood rather than high school....Wah! I've changed my mind now! I like it!!! Sure, I have the occasional break down and all that good stuff, but it comes with the package....

Songwind-san – I'm glad you liked it! I know, I would love to see Heero turn into a prankster or something. grins evilly Hmm....Although you're right! Even warriors with the strictest training must have trouble not breaking down laughing sometimes....About what, I dunno, but still....I'm not sure if that's gonna happen or not....Of course it sounds like fun from that vantage!!! Ooooh...Cookie....stares at it with huge eyes Yummy....Thanks for the cookie!!!!

Duo: glares at Merina Did you hafta give her a Duo plushie....Why not Quatre or something? Meanie.

Miana: Yeah, yeah, whatever. frowns It seems that is messing things up again....

Selena: Now on to the story!

Worldly Escape

Chapter 8: Thoughtful Remembrance

By S&M

Quatre smiled. "Hello Duo. Long time, no see, ne?"

Selena stared. "Oh Kami-Sama....Why me? Three Gundam pilots are going to be hard to manage...."

Duo gaped at him and Trowa grinned. Selena glared at both of them.

"I hope you all know that I'm only taking Duo!" She told them warily.

The bishonen nodded. Trowa smirking at Duo, Duo glared back at him. Quatre watched the exchange and then turned amused eyes on Selena.

Selena met his eyes and shrugged. "Although, I seriously wouldn't mind catching Quatre, no offense Trowa, but if I caught you, I'd have huge problems." She turned red after revealing this new information.

Duo laughed, Trowa frowned and Quatre smiled in amusement. Selena realized they had never had the chance to set up camp. She sighed, and, pulling out her Hylpnex once more, she entered the Hoi Poi Capsule Storage and sifted through all the supplies she had until she found what she was looking for. She studied the screen for a moment, and then pushed a button and a house-ball appeared floating above the screen. She grabbed it. Pushing the button and placing it on the ground, a door appeared in a flash of light where the house-ball had been. The Bishonen looked up.

Duo frowned. "Where does that door lead?"

Selena grinned. "It leads to one of my PD Sphere Houses. I picked Mia's house, because we've got guests."

Duo studied the door. "Are you sure it leads to a house?"

Selena laughed. "It's just like the door leading to your apartment! It's no different; except it lets you enter a house. The convenient thing about these is that they don't take up much room. The only thing anyone will see is a door."

Duo shrugged. "Ok, whatever."

Selena opened the door. Duo stood up, grabbing Selena's pack and disappeared through the doorway. Trowa followed rather timidly. Quatre stopped and motioned for Selena to follow Trowa, when she did, he followed her, closing the door behind him.

Quatre found the lock on the door and locked it, and then he turned and surveyed the room in front of him. Trowa was on the couch. Selena had disappeared upstairs and Duo was looking at the books on the bookshelf.

Selena returned a minute later. "Duo, you're going to take the first room on your right. Quatre has the second room on the right, and Trowa has the third room on the left."

Duo nodded. "Which one are you taking?"

Selena grinned. "The one at the end of the hall."

Trowa frowned. "Is anyone besides me hungry?"

Quatre's stomach growled and he turned crimson. "Well, I guess I am..."

"And I most definitely am," added Duo.

"I'll make dinner," Selena said and disappeared into the kitchen.

Quatre grabbed a book off the bookshelf and sat down to read, while Trowa flopped onto the couch and turned on the T.V. and Duo disappeared into the kitchen after Selena.

After dinner, in which Duo almost took Trowa's head off, Selena sent the two troublemaker's to their rooms, making Quatre go to his soon after. She sat on the couch and observed the room, her expression unreadable as she took everything in. She allowed the memories to swamp her, as she'd allowed them to do before, but....Before, she'd been alone....

She sighed and got up, heading for the stairs and her room. She turned off the lights before she headed up the stairs, and floundered her way down a hallway she knew all too well. Reaching her room, she quietly opened the door and slipped in, closing it behind her, and leaning against it. She flicked the light switch, turning the lights on, and looked around.

After finishing her nightly examination of her room, she exchanged her day clothes for some pajamas. The pair she picked was a dark bluish-purple with suns, moons and stars on them. She wore a v-neck shirt and the sleeves of the shirt were bell-sleeves, which reached her finger tips, and the pants had bell bottoms, which engulfed her feet and reached the floor. Sitting down on her bed, she slowly undid her braid. Shaking her head to loosen up her hair a little, she got up and placed her hair tie on the dresser, then grabbed her brush.

Sitting down again, she started at the crown of her head and pulled the brush down. She felt a jerk and then a sharp flash of pain from her sensitive scalp and she immediately grabbed that area of her hair and fought with the tangle, grimacing slightly. Gentle hands caught her hands and pulled the brush out of her grip. Startled, her hands limply fell into her lap. Instead of the brush, a comb appeared in that area and began combing the tangles out of her hair.

After a moment she pulled one leg up and hugged it to her as the other one curled itself underneath her. The comb never tugged, pulled or yanked at her hair, but patiently worked at the large knot in her hair.

After a moment, her mysterious "rescuer" spoke. "I would've thought that anybody with this long of hair would not try to rake her brush through it."

She winced at his reproving tone. "I let my emotions get the better of me, I wasn't thinking. I usually don't rake my brush through my hair."

He sighed. "Were you thinking of you're world? You're home? You're family?"

Her vision became blurry as her eyes filled with tears. "In a way, yes....I was....Remembering...."

He never stopped combing her hair. "Do you usually wait until no one's around to cry?"

"I don't want to make anyone worry."

"Well, people are going to worry if they never see you cry, and....One day, you will come across someone whom will figure it out." He replied.

"Did you?" She asked.

"Yes, you have to remember Selena; I've grown up around Duo's. I know that that cheerfulness is just a mask. Being Shinigami never was easy."

"Don't I know it...." She said bitterly.

Finishing with her hair, he set the comb on the dresser. "How?"

"The GP's aren't the only ones with bad pasts, Duo...." She said softly.

Duo smiled. "GP's....Hmmm....Might that mean Gundam Pilots?"

She laughed softly. "Yes, it's been my nickname for you guys since I watched Gundam Wing."

Smirking slightly, Duo got up. "Well, we do need to get some sleep tonight. Remember Lena, I'm just in the next room if you need me. Oh, and, you can brush or play with my hair whenever you wish, just say the word."

Selena turned in surprise. "Are you serious?"

Duo nodded solemnly. "You let me brush yours."

She grinned and got a smirk in reply. In that moment she noticed that Duo had taken his own braid out and his hair hung loosely in slight curls, just like her own. She also noticed he didn't have any PJ's.

"Hey Duo?"

"Yes ma'am?"

She laughed. "When we reach the next town, I'm gonna get you some more clothes....And some PJ's."

He mock-saluted her. "As you wish, ma'am."

She watched him leave, then switched off the lights, climbed into bed and fell asleep, for the first time in a long time, with a smile on her face.

The next morning, Selena tiredly crept out of bed, combed her hair and padded out of her room, down the hall and down the stairs. Disappearing into the kitchen, she went about preparing breakfast, still half asleep. Not long after her, Duo appeared. She gave him a smile and then returned to making breakfast. Hesitating only a moment, he joined her in making breakfast.

Half an hour later, breakfast was ready. It was then that Quatre appeared in the kitchen. Duo glanced at him and Selena smiled cheerfully. Quatre returned her smiled and took a seat at the table on the side that wasn't occupied by Duo. Breakfast was eaten in silence, seeing as it was still morning.

Selena cleared the table when breakfast was finished. "How about we hang out in the living room and watch T.V. while we wait for Sleeping Beauty to get up?"

Duo nodded silently, pushing back some of his long hair. Quatre nodded with his trademark smile, making Selena's heart melt, and got up, heading for the living room. The other two followed him. Selena went to her room and got her comb, brush, and some hair ties. On her way back to the living room, she stopped in Duo's room and grabbed his hair tie as well. Then she went back to the living room.

Duo looked up when she entered the room, noticing the hair ties, he smiled. Conveniently, he was seated on the floor with his back to the couch. She clambered onto the couch and sat down behind him. Quatre glanced at them and quickly turned away, hiding a small smile. Selena set down her items, grabbed her brush and began to gently brush Duo's long silky brown locks.

They watched T.V. while Selena worked, and when she'd finished braiding Duo's hair, she gave Quatre a questioning look. "Would you like to brush my hair?"

Quatre looked up from idly studying the floor, startled. "Ano...." He took a minute to process her question, "Actually, if you wouldn't mind...."

She grinned. "Not at all, with the exception of last night, it's been a long time since someone last brushed my hair for me."

She got off the couch and went over and took a seat in front of the lounge chair Quatre was sitting in. She placed her brush and hair ties on the table beside the chair. Duo didn't move from where he was seated, yet he had a smirk on his face.

TBC....

Selena: Sorry it took so long....I had writer's block for quite a while and couldn't decide how to end this chapter....I really hope you like it, though.....

Duo: Ja ne!!


	9. Author's Note2

Hey, this is just an Author's note. I screwed up big time on Worldly Escape. I plan on rewriting it; with an older character and more sense. Ahahaha…I didn't have much wisdom back then when I was thirteen. I am smarter now, and a better writer (At least, I think that….Yuli begs to differ sometimes…). I have decided on another project besides this one. A story that not many people will truly be interested in, at least that's what I think, I may be wrong.

A story about Yuli as a grown up, or rather around 15 or 16. I've had this idea bouncing around in my head for some time now and I want to get it out. So I may be a little slow on revising and rewriting Worldly Escape, but I promise to get it done. Starting with the first chapter. Just as long as doesn't tick me off again. Sometimes I hate 


End file.
